<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Own World/ You in My Dreams by nuestinsync</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483293">Our Own World/ You in My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync'>nuestinsync</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a dream OP had. it's cute^^ p.s. please post all your wong yuk hei fics for the love of god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Own World/ You in My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to go hooooome,"</p><p>You were laughing as you said it, no desire whatsoever to leave the side of this happy, clingy, good-natured boy whose hand lay in yours. You weren't really sure if this was actually your campus you were walking together, it being under a dark, starlit sky at this moment, but wherever you were, you were having too much fun to stop. You'd just caught your breath from running all over the little green hills of the campus, not big enough to play hide and seek but allowing for a game of peek-a-boo from across the campus road (is that what happened, you were pretty sure that was how you'd run out of breath?).</p><p>"Ahhhhh, I don't wanna gooooooo," Lucas sang out, still holding your hand in a wide arch as you both ran in separate directions. You were going one way home, Lucas the other. </p><p>You laughed at the top of your lungs at the way Lucas was so eager for you to stay a bit longer; his face hadn't stopped beaming at you.</p><p>By this point, it was so dark that the green could pass for any Seoul public park. It was pretty. More importantly, it was warming you how homely it felt to be out here with your boyfriend, the place empty of the day-time anxiously roaming students or the late-night bus queues of clubbers. This had been your everyday for three years and the possessive love you had for it reconciled well with the possessive love you were feeling for the person strolling beside you.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" You told Lucas, clasping his hands between you and looking up at him with his reflecting smile.</p><p>"Just a bit longer!"</p><p>If you weren't careful, he would be pouting any second so you bobbed his hands between you, putting on your best beseeching face.</p><p>"Tomorrow, tomorrow!" You knew it was a bit over the top but the moment was kind of euphoric, having someone to share this kind of cliched, romantic moment with. You were giddy, quite frankly.</p><p>"Call me. I'll come to you. Tomorrow." He was smiling broadly again, squeezing your hand.</p><p>You ran away giggling, turning around to see him surprised and laughing. You waved several more times, turning each time you got a bit further on the other side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That was how the dream ended, the euphoric high remaining with you as you woke up abruptly. Slowly, you blinked away the sleep and turned to your side. You weren't checking but... yeah, you were pretty lucky that this was real (not the dream, well, not yet) and you could call this very soft, glowing ball of energy yours. As he slept heavily next to you, lost in his own world, you couldn't wait for him to wake up and grace you with that same smile, the same bubbling laugh he never bothered to reign in. </p><p>Maybe you had shared your world with him in your dreams. But here, together in your bed, you both shared one, that being the real one, which made the dream that much sweeter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>